Seed treating mechanisms are commonly used by grain growers to cover the surface of seed with fertilizer or enzymes before planting. Seed treaters in prior art generally use a storage unit like a hopper until transferred to the field for treating seeds in batches. Mechanisms used in the prior art thus generally involve storage of left over treated seeds. Storage of treated grain poses a health risk to workers and may cause possible accidental mixing into grain intended for consumption.
Prior art, which typically involves the use of powders for inoculation, has not addressed the exposure of potentially harmful treatment chemicals to the operator on a windy day. Also the prior art has not solved the cleansing problem in which the operators are exposed to potentially harmful chemicals during this cleansing process.
In light of the previous disadvantages known to the current seed treating devices now present in prior art, the present invention solves most of inadequacies of that prior art.
The present design makes use of liquid inoculent, which reduces the risk of floating powders on a windy day.
This method which may be used on the final seed-treating implement, eliminates the mess that previously was left in the hopper or other mixing device.
The only residue possible would be contained to the actual seeder implement and seed treater itself. The seed treater can be cleaned easily by rinsing out with water and adding xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. washer fluid to keep from freezing.
The seed treater is designed to uphold efficient operation thereby reducing operator cost and chemical exposure. This seed treater eliminates further inefficiencies by allowing the worker to treat only the amount of grain required for immediate planting.
The present invention is simple in design and composed of available, inexpensive materials, allowing low cost of manufacture and low cost to the consumer. This device is therefore easily and inexpensively repaired or replaced for longer and economical use.
The operation is as efficient as pouring the inoculent/seed treatment into the tank and turning the power on. The pump and nozzle combination sprays the fluid into the moving seed at the grain intake of the air seeder operation. This innovation can be also used as a sprayer for ATV spraying.
Also, the seed treater can be quickly mounted on any air seeder implement or truck box.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a seed inoculation system.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a seed inoculation system for a transfer duct having an inlet hopper for transporting seeds from a supply of seeds, the system comprising:
a tank for receiving a liquid inoculant material;
a pump for discharging the material from the tank;
a flexible hose for receiving the pumped material;
a rigid wand connected to an end of the hose; and
a spray nozzle connected to an end of the wand for spraying the material into a flowing mass of the seed to be inoculated.
The spray nozzle is preferably arranged to be mounted above the duct so as to spray the material into the seed as it enters the hopper.
The spray nozzle may be arranged to be mounted by the rigid wand so as to spray the material generally parallel to the duct.
The spray nozzle is also preferably arranged to spray in a fan pattern in a plane at right angles to the flow into the hopper.
A manually operable flow control valve may be provided at the wand.
An agitator may be provided on the tank for circulating contents of the tank. The agitator preferably comprises an agitator valve connected between an outlet of the pump and the tank for circulating a portion of contents of the tank through the pump and back into the tank.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a seed inoculation system comprising:
a seeder having a seed tank and a plurality of seeding elements;
a transfer duct for transporting the seeds from a supply to the seed tank;
an inoculant tank for receiving a liquid inoculant material;
a pump for discharging the material from the tank;
a flexible hose for receiving the pumped material;
a rigid wand connected to an end of the hose;
and a spray nozzle connected to an end of the wand for spraying the material into a flowing mass of the seed at the transfer duct to be inoculated.
The duct preferably comprises an auger tube.
When the duct includes a hopper, the spray nozzle is preferably mounted by the rigid wand so as to spray the material into the hopper.
The spray nozzle is preferably mounted above the duct so as to spray the material into the seed as it enters the hopper.
Preferably the spray nozzle is arranged to spray in a fan pattern in a plane at right angles to the flow into the hopper.
The spray nozzle may be mounted by the rigid wand so as to spray the material generally parallel to the duct.
The duct is preferably mounted on the seeder for receiving the seed from a supply truck.
The hose is preferably flexible so as to allow folding of the duct relative to the seed tank.
The inoculant tank is preferably mounted on the seeder when the duct is mounted on the seeder.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of seed inoculation comprising:
providing a transfer duct having an inlet hopper for transporting the seeds from a supply;
providing an inoculant tank for receiving a liquid inoculant material;
providing a pump for discharging the material from the tank;
providing a flexible hose for receiving the pumped material;
providing a rigid wand connected to an end of the hose;
providing a spray nozzle connected to an end of the wand and spraying the material into a flowing mass of the seed as it enters the hopper at the transfer duct.
The method preferably includes mounting the spray nozzle above the duct and spraying the material into the seed as it enters the hopper.
The method may also include mounting the spray nozzle the rigid wand so as to spray the material generally parallel to the duct.